Oops
by FireyFreedom
Summary: Sesshomaru accidentally follows Kagome through the well. Only he doesn't end up where he's supposed to. Kags/Sess. Haruhi pairing still undecided
1. Sesshomaru vs Tamaki THe first battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or InuYasha.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Sesshomaru was very confused. He had followed that ridiculous half breed and his human companion _Kagome?_ And had subsequently gone down the old well. He had not however ended up at the bottom. No he'd ended up in the middle of an overly opulent room overly full of ningens. Two ningens to be exact. And the blonde hadn't stopped babbling away.

_I am going to kill him soon._

Tamaki had been very surprised when the silver haired man had dropped in on him and Kyouya. The two (i.e. Tamaki) were plotting how to get Haruhi to allow them (i.e. Tamaki) to stay over at her house that weekend for a sleep over. Suddenly in a rush of blue light said silver haired man had dropped in the room.

"Silence your prattle mortal." Sesshomaru snapped fed up.

Tamaki collapsed and fled to a corner of the room. Sesshomaru blinked slowly at that and turned to the other ningens.

"My apologies sir, this is Suou Tamaki, and I am Ootori Kyouya." Sesshomaru inclined his head barely.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru and I require you to explain to me where I am."

Kyouya looked at Sesshomaru dark eyes betraying nothing at all.

"You are in the third music room at Ouran High School year 2008"

Kyouya added the year after looking over the strange man's clothing closely. Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely.

_Five hundred years in the future! Sweet Kami what is going on?_

"Indeed sir, how may I help a fellow lord?" Tamaki was not only back but as annoyingly energetic as ever. "Are the two of you lords of the humans then? Human standards have gone down greatly in 500 years" Sesshomaru replied coldly stopping Tamaki and making Kyouya freeze. "What do you mean human?"

"I am a demon or have ningens forgotten the demon lords in this time to?" Kyouya whitened and Tamaki's fists tightened.

"We have no knowledge of demons in this time my lord, but that is perhaps our own wishful thinking. Demons have not reminded us of their existence." Kyouya replied politely.

"Hn" _Foolish humans, forgetting us even if we have retreated to their subconscious minds._

"Tono.. Who is this?" Karou asked as he and his twin came in the door, followed by Huni and Mori. "This is the demon Lord Sesshomaru my wonderful subjects." Tamaki gushed excitedly.

Sesshomaru stared at the tall dark that had come in with the other three. "Why is a demon serving a human?" his ice cold voice lashed out amongst the host club freezing them. Mori blinked slowly "My ancestor made a pact to protect his ancestor, and my family has done so ever since my lord"

"Mori is a demon?" the Hiitachin twins chorused confused. "Indeed" Sesshomaru suddenly snagged the loud blonde by his throat. "I thought I told you to cease this prattle" he snarled in Tamaki's face. The host club took a collective step forward but Tamaki held a hand up to keep them back.

"This is no longer the Sengoku Era my lord, you cannot kill me without repercussions."

"As if I cared for human justice"

"Then you would lose an ally in finding your way back home" Tamaki's face was serious for once, all laughter and vanity gone. Sesshomaru mentally raised an eyebrow.

_The boy knows how to meet me on my own terf._

"What proof do I have that you know anything about getting me back home?"

"In this room are the children of some of the most powerful families of Japan, I'm sure that we'll be able to find or manufacture a way to send you home."

"What do you get out of it?" The golden question

"You will be paying us, no doubt you can more than afford it, and you won't be allowed to harm ourselves, our customers, or anyone else we may have to contact in the pursuit of this goal" Kyouya put in, meeting harsh golden eyes.

Sesshomaru dropped Tamaki to the ground suddenly. "Very well, name your price."

While Kyouya and Sesshomaru haggled the price, the host club opened for business. Nothing was said to Haruhi about the demon lord, and things went on as normal, until Sesshomaru and Kyouya emerged that is.

As soon as the ladies caught sight of the demon lord, outfitted with an uniform, they squealed and piled on top of him.

_There are to damn many ningens here!_ Sesshomaru thought, just controlling his urge to claw them all to shreds. When he finally escaped form the crush, aided by the rest of the host club he caught sight of another host, this one a female dressed, and acting as, a male.

Haruhi blinked at the silver haired male then went back to hosting, feeling sorry for however Tamaki had started "helping" now. That is until she heard Kyouya say, "We run a business Lord Sesshomaru, do try to understand." _Wait Lord Sesshomaru… no WAY_

Sesshomaru sat in the back seething at the well, the host club, and at his half breed brother. When suddenly the door opened and the female dressed as male host entered. She simply nodded to him and went to washing the dishes.

"Haruhi!" Huni also entered in a whirl and hugged the girl leaving more dishes in his wake before leaving as well. Sesshomaru watched the girl sigh and shrug before continuing to wash the dishes in silence

Later when the host club was closing she walked over to him. He blinked and looked at the girl. "We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Fujioka Haruhi, Kagome's Cousin." It took Sesshomaru a second to process why that was important then his eyes widened. _Oh sweet Kami no._


	2. Sesshomaru Vs Haruhi Second Battle

Sesshomaru vs. Haruhi

Haruhi cocked her head at him, "At least you remember her name, listening to her tell it, both you and your brother have trouble with names." Sesshomaru growled lowly. "Don't like me comparing you to your brother? Too bad, I don't like people trying to kill my cousin."

"The girl was getting in the way."

"In the way of you getting your sword? " Haruhi's eyes blazed, "She had no idea what she'd gotten into." Sesshomaru considered the human in front of him. He could smell the resemblance between her scent and Kagome's, it appeared that this one was a miko as well.

"You make a valid point, however, I am more curious as to how you recognized the Sesshomaru and how you came to dress as a male." Haruhi shrugged.

"Kagome told me about you, and everything else that goes on 500 years in the past. How Kagome came to time travel is her story to tell you, or not as she chooses. As for mine, ask Tamaki, he'll be happy to tell you."

Sesshomaru wanted to kill the blonde. Just then Tamaki, who must have been drawn by the sound of his name came dancing over. "Haruhi my daughter, don't worry about the scary demon lord, Daddy will protect you." Haruhi snorted, moving out from under the overly energetic Host Club King's hold.

"I suppose I'll have to take you to Kagome, she may know something that will help."

"Ne, Haruhi you know this Sesshomaru guy?" Kaoru asked, sending Tamaki off into a jealous fit.  
"My cousin was almost killed by him, does that count?"

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Kyouya asked.

"I didn't know who he was until you mentioned his name." Haruhi shrugged, "Personally I don't like him very much."

Sesshomaru mentally snorted, the idiot mortal was basing her assumptions off of what her cousin told her, not off of her own experiences.

"You're basing that off of hearsay, and biased hearsay at that Haruhi; I thought you knew better than that." Kyouya remarked, mirroring the demon lord's thoughts.

The girl shrugged, "I'm entitled to my opinion, which I base off of what my cousin told me, and what I could look up in the legends. But if we want to get Lord Sesshomaru home we should probably talk to my cousin Kagome. She's the time traveler after all."

Honey and Mori nodded, their agreement.

After Sesshomaru was coaxed into Honey's limo, with Mori and the twins, Haruhi and Tamaki went with Kyouya in his limo, with Haruhi providing directions to the Higurashi shrine.

Sesshomaru knew when they were near the place, both because of the rei ki still in the air, and because he could smell Kagome. He frowned at catching himself thinking that woman's name.

The cars drew to a stop and the host club, plus its demonic member piled out of the car. Almost immediately a red blur rushed down the steps shouting at Sesshomaru. Higurashi Kagome followed yelling that it was impossible that Sesshomaru was in the modern era and would Inuyasha please get back inside the house.

Of course Kagome then proceeded to trip down the stairs, before she could face plant on the concrete clawed hands caught her. Kagome froze. Those claws were sharper than Inuyasha's, the hand's themselves were delicate looking, aristocratic. Those hands belonged to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother.

Before anyone could do anything stupid Haruhi decided to draw attention to herself.

"Hello cousin."

Kagome, still part-way in Sesshomaru's arms turned to lock stares with her cousin.

"Haruhi?" Kagome blinked a few times, then opened her mouth again. "I swear to god if this is your fault there will be hell to pay miss! And why are you cross dressing?"

Haruhi decided that she was glad the host club already knew she was a girl. Sesshomaru wished the girl was nicer to his ears. Inuyasha joined the host club in looking completely lost. Even Kyouya was displaying symptoms of surprise.

"My fault? How could it be mine, I'm not a damn miko who goes back in time pisses off a demon lord, and then somehow lets him follow her back, only mixing up the time flow so that he lands inside her cousins club room. The club's the reason why I'm cross dressing, it's a long story."

Kagome noticed she was still being held upright by said demon lord, eeped and stood on her own, facing Haruhi. "Did he try to hurt you?"

Haruhi shrugged, "not me personally, as for the other's I could care less"

Cue Tamaki reverting to his emo corner.

Kyouya cleared his throat. The cousins looked to him with identical raised eyebrows. The twins shivered.

"Higurashi-san, might we impose on you for a moment to explain our errand?"

Kagome nodded, bowing to the group at large.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, Haruhi's friends, please come inside, I will make tea and see if I can help you."

"Kagome we can't let that bastard inside!" Inuyasha just had to go open his mouth.

"SIT! Please follow me."

Kagome and Haruhi led the way up the stairs, both ignoring the twin's complaints about the amount of stairs, and Tamaki's answering oddness. Sesshomaru followed the humans, well humans and one other demon, leaving Inuyasha to tear himself out of the hole.

Sesshomaru was surprised to note that Kagome actually had manners, both girls did. They quietly sat Sesshomaru closest to the vent, where the freshest air would reach his nose, and the scents of the humans wouldn't come to him as strongly. Kagome had picked up on the fact that all of her guests were rich, and she and Haruhi, while not actually performing the tea ceremony, somehow managed to make it seem as if they did, calming the wild twins, hyper Tamaki, and energetic Honey easily. The tea was even passible.

Kyouya watched Haruhi. She and Kagome spoke to each other little as they sat the guests and prepared the tea, but everything seemed to get done perfectly and easily, as if they'd rehearsed their movements. Neither got in the way of the other. Haruhi out in front of the steps had seemed different than the Haruhi the host club had seen. More extroverted, as if she'd been hiding but didn't need to in front of Kagome. He sipped thoughtfully at his tea, wondering about this new development.

Once everyone was seated, and sort of calm, Kagome and Haruhi sat next to each other, across from Sesshomaru, Kyouya and Tamaki. Kyouya explained their errand.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry, but I'm quite new to being a miko, and not totally in control of my powers. I have no idea why Lord Sesshomaru was brought into this era, much less how to send him back."

Sesshomaru had expected such and answer, still it disappointed him.

"But" Haruhi called attention to herself, "If Kagome can find someone to train her in control of her powers, and the host club helps us to find the old documents which might contain the spells and information needed, we are willing to try and send you back." Haruhi's eyes plainly told Sesshomaru that she was slightly unhappy with this. She hadn't forgiven him.

Everyone wondered exactly when the cousins had come to this agreement. Inuyasha walked in about that time, pouting slightly, but Kagome just handed him a cup of Ramen noodles and pointed to the kitchen, where upon the half demon left, if not happily, with less of a pout than before.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. Kagome smiled a little, "He's sort of trainable."

"I heard that!"

"Good, next time maybe you'll hear someone kidnapping her." Haruhi shouted back at the demon.

"You are protective of your cousin." Kyouya stated, calmly sipping his tea.

"Genius, really," Kagome sniped**.**

"It's not his fault cousin," Haruhi put in, "He's still new."

Kaoru stiffened, "What do you mean?"

The cousins smiled, "We've been best friends since we both lost someone close to us" They chorused.

"Haruhi is the protective one, I get it from her."

"Kagome is the caring one, I get it from her."

The Host Club kind of stared in shock at the cousins. Haruhi was very very different from what they thought.

Sesshomaru watched the two cousins, "You two aren't telepathic by any chance?"

Haruhi grinned, "So you aren't stupid."

"Telepathic?" Hunny asked, frowning.

"We can mostly just send feelings, but yes, we are." Kagome smiled at the group, who all smiled back.

"We accept you terms, and would be happy to help you," Kyouya stated, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Haruhi shot him a considering look, "Kyouya sempai, may I speak to you in the kitchen a moment?"

Kyouya nodded, knowing exactly what Haruhi was going to ask. The two stood up and moved into the kitchen. Inuyasha looked up as they walked in.

"Do you two want me to leave?"

"Yes please."

Inuyasha nodded to Haruhi and departed the kitchen.

Haruhi turned to Kyouya, "Why?"

"Perhaps I just want to help."

"Kyouya sempai please don't treat like a fool. You never help anyone unless there are merits in it for you."

"I can assure you I mean nothing sinister towards your cousin."

Haruhi nodded slowly, but her gaze was still sharp, "Then what do you intend?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is… a chance."

Haruhi's eyes widened, "You're family does medical supplies, and demons, some of them are well known for having accumulated medical expertise."

Kyouya nodded, "That is all I'm after."

Haruhi nodded slowly, "You do realize Lord Sesshomaru probably just heard every word you just said right?"

Sesshomaru had indeed heard the human's conversation. He found himself annoyed that one sought to use him, and a little awed by the two. Sesshomaru had no wish to be beholden to any of the humans, and medical knowledge was an easy enough price to pay.

What truly shocked him was the Ootori boy was actually smart enough to think of it.

Sesshomaru stood up and excused himself from the squabbling humans and headed into the kitchen. Haruhi and Kyouya were just leaving and he motioned for Haruhi to stay.

"What do you want Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You are not a normal human, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are, like your cousin, a miko, but you are perceptive where she is not, and you have that whole club wrapped around your finger."

"I'm a miko?"

"Yes human."

"Then stop calling me human and start calling by my name. As for the rest, that's none of your business."

Haruhi left before Sesshomaru could reply, and stopped Tamaki from throttling Hikaru for suggesting that Kyouya and Haruhi had been doing something naughty.


End file.
